A Tail of Escape
by Woody K
Summary: Sly tickled and probed Carmelita into submission to evade arrest. Request from LycanrocLover138.
1. Chapter 1

Sly was being chased by Carmelita after stealing a diamond from an museum and was suddenly tackled by her. As she was preparing to cuff him, Sly had an idea, he used his tail to tickle Carmelita's chest, making her laugh. She was all like, "Sly...ha ha...what are you...ha ha ha...doing?"

That gave him a very clever and kinky plan of attack. His tail went lower, until it touches her covered pussy. She gasped, "Hey! Don't do that!"

Unfortunately for her, Sly did not stop. As it tickled her mound, Sly realized that Carmelita is in heat and used that to his advantage. Slipping away from Carmelita, Sly unzipped her pants and pulled them off, alongside her panties and even the rest of her clothes. Sly chuckled, "Gotcha."

With her pussy and the rest of her body bare, Carmelita looked down in realization that she was naked and covered her exposed vagina in shock, asking, "Dammit, Sly! What did you do?!"

"Something to embarrass you."

Carmelita tried to put her clothes back on, but Sly simply stopped her and stated while wagging his finger, "Ah ah ah."

He slipped his tail between her legs, despite Carmelita resisting as much as possible, his tail was able to move her hands away and continued to rub her pussy. She claimed she was not enjoying it and protested, "No! Stop it! I'm gonna get fired! I don't...like this!"

However, Carmelita then a little moaned and her fluids were starting to drip on his tail, as Sly noticed how wet she was and that his tail was wet too, he smirked, "You were saying?"

Sly then slipped his tail in her sex, sliding in and out alongside her walls, like a dildo. Carmelita pleas for him to cease diminished, then Sly asked, "What was that you said about wanting me to stop?"

She began begging Sly, "Oh god, don't stop! Keep going, continue!"

He obliged with a smirk on his muzzle, "That's what I thought you said."

Soon, Carmelita couldn't take the pleasure anymore and climaxed on his tail. Sly then removed his tail from her sex. Noticing his tail was soaked with her juices, Sly then licked his tail clean. Loving her taste, Sly then had her lie down on the ground, moved his muzzle between her legs and started to eat her out.

Looking up at his beautiful naked love interest and rival, he couldn't imagine a more beautiful sight, she had such a precious look on her face. The feeling of his muzzle this deep inside her and eating her out had her mind reeling. Her eyes were closed tightly, just trying to focus on the sensations that are coursing through her nude body. Finally, Carmelita began to move herself up and down as well as left and right, gently at first, just trying to get the sensation. Sly noticed Carmelita thrashing and placed his hands on her hips and helped stabilize her.

With the rhythm down, Sly continued to eat her out, kissing and licking her more aggressively. His tongue would keep on licking her sex and would he slide his tongue in and out repeatedly, like his tail, while he would occasionally nibble her sex. Carmelita would moan some more as Sly kept eating her out, her fluids entered his maw, then he pounded her with his cock. Sly felt a tightening in his balls, but pushed it to the back of his mind, not wanting to let himself go too quickly.

Not wanting to stop yet, Sly took the lead and continued to ram upwards into her, Carmelita began to pant and moan as she was pushed further and further over the edge. Eventually, she collapsed on to his chest, shuddering and shaking. He kept pushing into her, prolonging her ecstasy.

On the next down push, he thrust his hips up to meet her. This forced his cock deeper and Carmelita gasped out loud as her eyes shot open and her mouth gaped as she gasped, "Please, Sly Cooper. I can't take it anymore, I need to orgasm and it needs to happen immediately."

He felt a gush of liquid on his crotch and the shaking stopped, he assured her, "Don't worry, you can just cum right now if you really need to."

Finally, with a very loud scream of Sly's name, Carmelita would finally climax. Sly opened his mouth wide to get all of her white stuff, she came in Sly's mouth. Carmelita was now absolutely spent and laid down on the ground, temporarily unable to move a muscle. Sly then escaped into the night, but not before getting some more fluids from Carmelta's sex by rubbing them in his tail to remind him of this magical night. Sly now knew that Carmelita will now have another purpose of chasing him, to repay him back.


	2. Chapter 2

In the van, Sly was still thinking about the night with Carmelita and he saw that his tail was still a little wet, so he breathed in her scent on his tail.

Wanting her to pay him back, Sly decided to go back to the same museum and steal another ruby inside with the intention of letting Carmelita find him and get him a second. As he quietly snuck in, he weaved around as if to avoid triggering any invisible lasers, he took the ruby that was most difficult to find and climbed up the wall and the ceiling. Looking out of the windows, he noticed that Carmelita was waiting for him.

Sly breaks out of the museum, but this time, he did not put up a fight at all and let himself be pushed down by Carmelita without any semblance of resistance. Carmelita still remembered the night before and decided to repay Sly back by giving him a taste of his own medicine, she warned him with a smirk, "Pay back time."

Carmelita slid her tail toward Sly's legs and starts to rub his crotch and his furry cock, making Sly moan in pleasure, "Wow. You're using my methods against, clever. Go on, I won't fuss."

"Really?"

Using her tail, Carmelita grabbed a hold of Sly's shaft and wrapped her tail around it. Carmelita then proceeded to rub her tail on his shaft, providing immense pleasure to Sly, who chuckled, "My my. The student becomes the master. I am impressed by this."

"Shut up and let concentrate on my revenge."

"It's not revenge if I like what you are doing to me."

"You are not supposed to like this."

"Too bad. Now hurry up, will you? I think you've almost got it."

Soon, Sly climaxed on Carmelita's tail. Carmelita then proceeded to remove her tail and started to suck on Sly's cock, tasting his cum. She sucked it a little bit more before taking all of her clothes off and pressing together with Sly.

Then, they started moving their bodies each other as Sly nibbled her neck and used his fingers to rub her clitoris. As they climaxed together, Carmelita repositioned herself and pressed her pussy to Sly's muzzle. Leaning forward, Sly sniffed her sex before starting to eat Carmelita out. He sucked and licked her sex while nibbling on her clit. This caused Carmelita to release some of her juices in Sly's mouth and beg him to continue.

As Sly noticed that Carmelita was close again, he decided to finish her off. Carmelita became super depraved when Sly removed her pussy from his muzzle, but was overjoyed again when she felt the fuzzy tip of his tail at her sex again. Sly rubbed his tail back and forth on Carmelita's sex, soon sliding it in and out again as if it was a penis, just like last time. Soon, Carmelita wasn't able to keep it together anymore and climaxed on Sly's tail once again.

After Sly removed his tail again, he fingered Carmelita so she could let off a few more sprays of her white juices on Sly's tail. Showing Carmelita her own juices on his tail, Sly then grasped his shaft and then forces some more spurts of his own cum on Carmelita's tail.

They then took each other's tails and rubbed each other's juices on them so they could remember the joyous night. Carmelita then decided, "Just get outtta here already, Sly."

"You're not gonna arrest me?"

"Nope, I'm choosing to let you go and you can keep the ruby if you want."

"Thanks."

"However, next time, I promise I will be highly serious in catching you again."

"I can hardly wait."

"One more thing..."

"What's that?"

"Don't telly Bentley or Murray I said this, but I hope that one day, we can be a full couple, without having to worry about the law. I'm actually thinking about quitting my job and getting a new one that doesn't require me to hunt bad guys."

"Aw. That's awfully nice. Well, goodbye. I hope that I will see you again very soon.

As Sly disappeared into the night with a whirlwind, Carmelita noticed her clothes were nowhere to be found, she growled in frustration and considered taking back her desire to be in a relationship with him.


End file.
